The invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly to a method for data de-duplication. With the increased demand on computer systems to store data and to improve storage utilization, data de-duplication becomes a key technique to eliminate redundant data and reduce the cost of network data transfer. In particular, data de-duplication techniques may have to deal with data provided in different data formats having the same content.